


Respite

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: For a Tumblr prompt, "Can we share a/the blanket?"





	Respite

Keith fondly gazed on Allura’s sleeping form, still amazed that she’d survived. She had been through so much, lost almost everything, and now she had a new lease on life; rule the New Altea and spread a message of peace across the universe. Well, at least that’s what he hoped she would do, since she talked about it at one point. He was beyond proud of her. But right now, she needed to sleep after using so much quintessence to save reality. 

As much as he wanted to join her, and it was his own declaration of loyalty and love that saved her life, he was a little nervous. Was she over Lance now? Was she going to stay single for the rest of her life? 

Allura stirred, opened her eyes and softly gazed at him. “Hi, Keith,” she said weakly.

“Allura,” he said softly. “I still can’t believe it. Wait, what are you doing!?”

Allura had begun to rise from the bed. Keith ran over to her and caught her before she fell on the floor. Gently lowering her to the ground, he held her tightly for a second, then let go of her. “I’m sorry. You probably want to see Lance,” he said.

She shook her head. “No,” she said. She snuggled up to him. “Why don’t you stay here with me?”

Keith’s expression went blank. Her bed was only big enough for one person. And the blanket, well… “It’s a weird request, but, can we share the blanket?”

“Well, obviously,” she said. “Please pick me up.”

“Yes, Princess,” he answered, scooping her up in his arms,carrying her to the bed and gently letting her down. Then he also slipped into the bed, letting her get close to him so they could share the space. “Have I mentioned how proud I am of you? And that I love you? Because you accepted me for who I am, and it let me accept myself. I’ll do what I can to make your dream a reality. Wait, are you–”

He scoffed, realizing that she’d fallen asleep while he was monologuing. He smiled, held her closer and went to sleep. Well, he almost went to sleep but heard her faintly say, 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
